Victory, before Debt!
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: America is going bankrupt and meets with a German ally to discuss how to "fix" the problem. "What you're suggesting is similar to prostitution!" Money is raised...! YAOI! GerUS, lemony goodness!


Teeheehee~! Alright, I'm back (not too long ago I just posted too... I was never really gone...) and I'm posting like a madwoman. 6 stories in less than a week! I broke apart a series I was writing and I'm posting a bunch now~! This is for someone who asked for Ludwig to be topped- teeheehee~!- so this is for you~! Hope you enjoy it~!

Disclaimer: Hetalia, you are not mine. Be glad. I will not make your boys behave as I choose.

* * *

><p>Meeting after meeting… when was my break? I stretched out at my desk and irritated my boss.<p>

"Listen to me-"

"It's just Germany, right?"

"That's the problem here, Alfred!" my boss sighed exasperatedly and folded his arms. In response, I rolled my eyes.

"This is serious, Alfred. You can't take everything so lightly!"

"Crazy Aryan can relax," I replied easily, stretching again and putting my feet up. I closed my eyes, and my boss sighed.

"You're too cocky… all of the former presidents spoke so highly of you; why did you have to start misbehaving when I took over?" I opened an eye.

"You really can't pin all the blame on me." My boss turned. Now he was miffed; but it was true. I had to work before; now, he was relying on everyone else. Why should I listen when he didn't even lead me himself?

"Just don't screw it up with Germany," he sighed, and I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"How hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>I waited for him in the White House lobby, wearing a clean, nice suit at the request of my attendants. I hadn't had attendants back when I was younger! Mr. President watched me himself! Now I had a bunch of stiff men and women who controlled everything I did.<p>

"Couldn't you all just go?" I asked irritably. Woman #1, Tanya, straightened my tie for the fifth time.

"We have orders to make sure things run smoothly."

"Take you orders and shove 'em up yer ass," I hissed, "Roosevelt never baby-sat me with a team of nannies!"

"We're just making sure everything happens-" Man #1, Collin, began, but I rolled my eyes.

"Go away. Seriously."

"Mr. Jones-" Woman #2, Irene, implored.

The German diplomat entered at that point, stifling any response I may have had. He was no different than before. Mr. Reinhilde. Always clean and groomed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones," he said, bowing his head stiffly. I turned to my mass of attendants.

"Leave us!"

"But-"

I turned to Mr. Reinhilde. Cerulean eyes, harder than diamond.

"I apologize." He said nothing; I'm sure he was thinking something awful, but it was not my fault, and my boss would take all the heat.

"We could always go to my office," I suggested, glancing back at my attendants. They were frenzying like sugar-high horseflies.

"That sounds acceptable," he said impassively. He stepped forward, designer shoes on ancient floors. He could probably have been a fashion plate if he didn't look so unfeeling. I gestured briefly, a flick of the wrist, and we began toward what had become my bedroom since the new boss came in.

"Are these… individuals joining us?" he asked, glancing at me. I looked back.

"No. They are remaining outside." Man #2, Howard, gave me a shocked look.

"But sir-!" Woman #3, #4, and Man #3, Renee, Christy, and Brent, tried to protest as I ushered Mr. Reinhilde in. Then I entered and slammed the door. Click, and they could stay outside like bad dogs.

"Pardon, Mr. Reinhilde. It seems they think I'm a child still," I said, laughing lightly. I was acting so mature, I thought, chuckling, for once in my life.

"It is no problem," he deadpanned, those icy eyes locked on mine. I offered him a chair and took a seat in the ridiculous chair I had special ordered, the Laz-E boy that swiveled and rocked. I was awfully spoiled, but by my own means.

"This is to discuss your debt," he began, but a turn of the lips and he paused. "What is it?"

"It is not _my_ debt," I said slowly, adjusting my glasses, "But the debt of my foolish leaders. _I_ have done nothing."

"But you have to suffer for it, and thus, is it _your_ debt."

"Why do I take the blame?" I asked, leaning forward irritably.

"Because if certain nations choose to collect, they _will_ _kill_ _you_." I leaned back. How many times had I heard that.

"I'm on his good side."

"Hardly," he replied coldly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Then what do you propose I do, Mr. Reinhilde?"

"I suggest you begin cutting costs-" he began.

"We have tried," I interrupted, but he continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"And shrink your land mass." My lip began to curl in shock.

"What was that?" I asked slowly.

"I am certain Canada and Mexico would be more than willing to buy up some of your land."

"Germany." He looked up. I was brimming with anger. "What you are suggesting is similar to _prostitution_ to us. The only difference that that when I sell my flesh, it will never be mine again."

"I understand that there are risks, Mr. Jones-"

"Would you sell yourself in such a situation?"

"I would never put myself in such a situation," he replied, sitting up straighter. I sat up as well, locking eyes. The temperature in the room was steadily dropping and rising at the same time.

"If you want to consider it prostitution," he said hardheartedly, "Then I might suggest you do a good deal of searching for clients. Soon, there might not be any you left." I folded my arms.

"And who do you suggest I go to? After all, the first person you mentioned is my brother. That may be okay in your nation, but where I come from, incest is frowned upon."

"Mexico is still open, and your former guardian would be more than happy."

"And would you suggest France?" I asked coldly. My lip curled as he nodded.

"I believe he would be more than willing to accommodate you."

"So I should just travel around the globe and find a nation that would be more than happy defiling me, so I won't fall victim to another who would want to defile me, only in a different way."

"You are looking at it as negatively as possible to cover up the fact that you had not thought of it," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. Then a proposition." I waited until he was looking directly at me. "If you endorse this plan so much, you can be my first client."

He just stared at me for a moment. Blank, sky blue eyes locked on mine, pale lips parted. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but changed his mind and shut it again. I kept watching him until the thickness in the air was too much. Then he spoke.

"How much are you aiming for with this transaction, Mr. Jones?"

I chuckled, and I couldn't decide why.

"How much are you willing to pay?" I asked, leaning forward.

"I have not seen what I am paying for," he replied, looking up through gold-spun lashes, "How should I know what it is worth?"

"So you're asking for a show before you pay up? That isn't how it works, you know." I didn't expect him to go through with this. The whole reason I had brought this up was because I wanted to make him feel awkward. I was bored. I was acting like a spoiled teen, but I didn't care. It was fun, and my boss wouldn't do anything about it. There was no way in hell I was going to be a hooker.

"If I pay you more than you are worth, I will be very cross," he replied, leaning back and folding his arms. I grinned and cocked my head slightly.

"We can decide what to do from there."

I reached across the desk, sure he was going to stand up, freak out, and make my day. But instead of leaping up, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

"I will pay you after," he said, and our lips met crudely. I gasped as a large, calloused hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into the kiss.

I pulled away almost immediately, and he gave me a dark look.

"W-what?"

"You will be a terrible hooker if you keep this up," he replied, and my competitive streak flared up. _No. I. Wouldn't._ I grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him roughly, seizing the opportunity to shove my tongue down his throat when he opened his mouth. I was slowly moving across the desk because of both of us, and soon, I was stretched out, knees on my seat, stomach pressed against the cool wood, and one hand on his shoulder for support. I groaned lightly into his mouth, and he pulled me closer. I tightened my grip in his hair and he bit my lower lip in annoyance. _Big bad Germany doesn't like a little pain?_ I mused. The world was starting to get fuzzy, and it was starting to get painful to keep this up.

We broke for air, and the sharp intake of oxygen was dizzying. I nearly swooned; I definitely needed to work on holding my breath.

He chuckled softly, unthreading his fingers from my hair.

"Nothing special." I snapped to attention, eyes blazing. Nothing special, he said? I'd show him!

I leapt over my desk and tackled him, pinning him.

"What are you into, _Mr. Reinhilde_?" I asked sarcastically, positioning myself right over his forming bulge. Nothing special? Liar.

"Depends." He looked up, feigning disinterest. "What can you do?" I shifted 'accidentally', and that mound beneath me shifted too.

"I can do anything." I leaned down, dragging my balls over the top of his dick. He groaned softly. "What? You thought I was a virgin?" He looked up and offered a biting smirk.

"With your personality, I figured it was only logical." I began to kiss his jaw line, tracing the strong angle of his face and pretending that that remark didn't piss me off.

"Oh, really now? You did say that certain people would be more than willing… Why didn't you list yourself? You seem pretty eager." For effect, I ground down and he groaned. I didn't expect an answer and wasn't disappointed. He jerked his hips upward roughly, eliciting a groan from me. "D-damnit…" I wasn't going to bottom. No way. I may have been the one in need of money, but there wasn't any way I was taking it from anyone. I let my tongue roll down the bend of his jaw as I tried to find a way to take over. My lips found the tender spot just under and behind his ear, and I began to tease it with nips and sucks.

"You were so… adamant on not doing this… yet you are too good to have not… done it before," he growled. I bit down on his lobe harshly, and he gasped.

"I was never a whore," I hissed against the curve of his ear, before biting down again, "Never." I ran my tongue over the sore spot, and he shivered ever so slightly. He rocked his hips against mine again, and I returned to his lips for a 'chaste' kiss.

"We can't do this on the floor," I remarked. The chair he had sat it was tipped and under the desk, and one expensively shod foot rested on top of it.

"We are still dressed," he replied, and I shook my head.

"Not for long."

I helped his slip his expensive jacket off, the silk button-down, and I had to pause to admire him for a moment. He could have been a model if he wasn't a country. A singly masculine neck lead to hard shoulders and arms lead to firm pectorals and pert nipples, lead to firm abs and a happy trail I was all too willing to follow. I traced the gently protruding clavicles with the tip of my tongue, before moving down to suckle at a hard, pink bud. Those strong fingers found their way into my hair again, and as they tightened, I bit down in warning. He released slightly, much to my satisfaction.

I moved over to the other bud, dragging a wet trail of saliva connecting my lips to his erect nipple. Slowly, I slid my tongue over the other, bringing it to hardness, before taking it between my teeth. He pressed up slightly, and I closed my lips around it and sucked. His fingers closed around my hair, pulling the strands painfully taut, and I bit down.

He gasped, released me, then groaned and pressed upward again. He was totally into that, I realized, and I would have smirked if I wasn't sucking. Different than what I thought earlier though. I released.

"You like that, don't you? Masochistic streak?" He grabbed me by the hair again and yanked me to his lips.

"_Ja_, and a few other things," he whispered huskily. Then he crushed out lips together roughly. I groaned softly, but he pulled away slightly. "But not today." I chuckled.

"And why not?" I nipped his lower lip. "Do you expect a second chance?" He sat up and our chests met, cloth to muscle.

"Depending on how good you are," he replied, "I do not want to waste money now, _ja_?" I rolled my eyes and pulled him into another kiss as he fought my jacket off. It joined his on the floor, followed by my shirt, and hard hands moved over my body as if he was trying to memorize every inch. Calloused thumbs pressed against my nipples, and I arched upward. I was beginning to ache for more contact, and the heat pooling between my thighs intensified the feeling. I groaned softly into his mouth and moved against his groin to create the friction we both needed so badly.

But the pants needed to go, so it was with resentment that we separated. He stood; I dropped to my knees. I yanked the patent leather belt off his hips roughly. Then he watched as I unfastened his button with my lips and took the zipper in my teeth. I dragged it downward slowly, my breath ghosting over his throbbing need. His breath hitched in his throat, and when I reached the bottom, I leaned forward to nudge the soft fabric of his boxers with my nose, and he made the faintest noise. Then I caught the elastic waistband with my teeth and slowly freed him from his fabric prison. I put my hands on his hips and guided those Armani slacks and boxers down and off.

I had a moment of jealousy- is he bigger than me?- but ignored it in favor of finding the perfect way to tease him. I ran the tip of my finger down his shaft easily, collecting the pearl of pre-ejaculate. He watched, seemingly fascinated, as I slipped that finger between my lips and sucked. I closed my eyes with a sigh, and he made another soft noise. The finger was withdrawn, eyes were opened, and I looked up at him, smirking. Damn, he was hot when he was impatient and flushed. I took hold of the base gently, and leaned forward. My tongue flicked out over the tip and I took my time treating it as a lollipop. He grunted, hands on my desk clenched.

Then impatience got the better of me, and in one quick motion, I took him in all at once, trying not to gag as the head pushed down my throat. He made a strangled sound, and I would have smiled if I didn't have his cock shoved down my throat. He gripped the desk tighter, nails biting into the wood as he tried to keep stoic composure.

My tongue glided over his trembling flesh, stroking the thick vein underneath, as my hands guided his hips forward, stopping him when he began to thrust. I massaged his balls as I swallowed around his head, anything that would set him over the edge faster.

He jerked against my face, and I felt the heavy, viscous liquid coating the back of my throat. He slumped against the desk elegantly as I tried to swallow and suck the rest of the semen out of him. Then I pulled away slowly.

"Thanks for the warning," I remarked, and he looked at me in annoyance.

"I preferred when you did not talk." I tried to kiss him, knowing full well that he would push me away. He did.

"Not after you swallowed."

"Aw, no fun."

I settled for kissing that sculpted collarbone, tasting the sweat and expensive cologne on his skin as I moved him back onto the desk. He resisted at first. I persisted.

Papers and trinkets fell to the floor as he slid back. Then I let go long enough to fight my pants down and off. I was painfully hard, and damnit, if I had to fuck him dry, I would.

"Do you have…?" he inquired softly, and I nodded.

"Top drawer, until the stapler."

"So you are ready for this sort of situation." He reached down, into the drawer, rummaging around. "Condoms too?" I nodded, and he came up with the bottle and crinkling packet.

"People like my office," I replied before he asked, taking the colorful package from him and tearing it open with my teeth. He watched as I slid the latex over my shaft, groaning softly as my fingers brushed over it, hypersensitive and impatient. Then I spread those pale, Aryan thighs and opened the (half-empty) bottle. Damn. And I really liked this kind. I slicked up two fingers and glanced up at him.

"You ever bottomed?" He scowled. _No_. I grinned. "Really? Awesome."

"You sound like my brother," he growled, turning his head to study the wall.

"Your brother sounds awesome." I massaged his ass as I circled his entrance with a wet finger. He gasped softly as I pressed in, wriggling in deeper, squeezing and rubbing his muscled thigh as I invaded him. He clenched around me, and I paused for a moment until he released.

"It works easier if you don't tighten up."

"I know."

I pushed my first finger to the hilt and leaned down to kiss his jaw. I could feel him flinch as I inserted the second finger and make a pained noise as I probed deeper. My lips moved up to the spot just behind and under his ear so I could coax a few pleasured sounds out as I began to scissor my fingers. He flinched and his muscles tensed. I nipped the tender skin, and my hand began to creep up his thigh, over his strong hip to his half-hard erection. He gasped and his hips jerked slightly as I stroked him.

I was getting impatient, as was the throbbing organ between my legs, so I withdrew the fingers slowly and placed a final kiss on his jaw line before reclaiming the bottle and using what was left. I would have been upset if I hadn't been so damn horny. But I really, really needed release and he was open and waiting. The cool gel smoothed onto my need easily, and I tried not to delay any longer than I already had.

I spread his legs wider to accommodate my hips and pulled him closer to me, so I was pressing to that little pucker without penetration. He was dripping and desperate, and as I pushed in, muscled legs curled around my hips and forced me deeper.

"Annh… Nghh…" he was squeezing around me as his body tried to reject me. Hands rushed to my shoulders and fingernails bit in as he tried to keep composure. I bit my lip and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as I slid through that velvety heat. I buried myself between his thighs and panted to keep control. He was clutching my shoulders hard enough to draw blood with his nails and his legs were tight around me, pinning me inside. He squeezed around me distractedly, and I groaned. At this rate, I was going to come early. I leaned down and ghosted lips and heavy pants along his jaw and throat, waiting for my cue to move.

He grunted and rocked his hips back, making me moan. Strong legs pushed me deeper and made him groan louder. I exhaled raggedly and pulled back. He was so tight, and it was driving me mad. His nails broke skin as I plunged in, drawing blood as I rocked my hips against his at a maddeningly slow pace.

"D-don't-" he growled, and I slammed in deeper. "F-faster…!" Spurred on by his heels, I pushed deeper, faster, and he was rolling his hips with mine, dragging his nails down my back, panting and pleading breathlessly. The desk rocked with us, creaking and banging, mixing with the sound of groans, panting, pleas, wet skin meeting deliciously wet skin. I thrust against his prostate and he wailed, arching upward. I felt my release approaching, goaded on by the clenching heat, and a hand moved from his jolting hips to pull and tease his spit-and-semen slick member. He grunted and tried to find purchase in the blood on my back.

"Ahnn- c-close-!"

Another hit to his prostate and a squeeze and he was coming, splattering my hand in white release and wailing. His passage seized up and tightened around me, and I hardly had time to bury myself in deep before I was coming too. I moaned and let his clenching muscles milk me dry as I sunk into post-orgasmic bliss.

His grip loosened on my back and shoulders, and his nails trailed down my back gently as he fell into a more relaxed posture. I slid my wilted erection from him, barely having the drive to ease off the condom and toss it in the small trash. I felt like Jell-o, exhausted, my legs weak, but I crept over him to find something to wipe him down with. He was soaked with sweat and cum, his lips slightly puffy and his hair tousled. The perfect after-sex look, if I do say so myself.

I found the rag I was looking for and proceeded to clean him up.

"You do not have to," he began.

"You can't leave this room stinking like sex." Not like they could fire me if he did, but I didn't need to the rumors and drama. I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, before slowly moving toward his ear.

"Now you owe me," I whispered, chuckling, and I stood up on weak legs and wiped myself down. He got up, and we played the 'Where is my shirt?' game.

"That's yours…"

"Oh, hand me that…"

"Whose sock?"

He was back in his crisp suit, tie fastened tightly to his neck and shoes as clean as before. He used his hand to slick his hair back into its neat, slicked look and looked at me.

"How much?"

"Just send me the check in the mail," I said, smiling as I led him out. As I opened the door, he glanced back.

"I will…" He began to leave, and I grinned.

"Just remember- you owe me for the invasion and takeover!" He turned, flushed.

"Wait-!" I cackled and slammed the door.

Technically, I had just taken over Germany, by invading his vital regions. Since he was the embodiment of Germany, every inch I had ravaged with teeth and tongue and other parts were places I had conquered. When we did the deed, I had taken his vital regions, thus claiming every inch of Germany. Whatever he was going to pay me for the lay now cost more because he had to pay me tribute. Ah, for once, being a nation was great.

I was thoroughly chewed out later by my boss, who came in while I was cleaning up the spilled papers and trinkets we had knocked down in our romp. Whatever. I put the final papers on my desk and patted him on the back as I walked out.

"Debt's paid, sir."

* * *

><p>This was not an attack on our president, before people get miffed or anything. I have no issues with Obama. (actually, a few, but he's a good guy and whatnot and I won't criticize when I have never been in his position). But America is collapsing and I figured, why not cut the thick fog of severity? Being terrified won't help. Whatever. Unrelated. R&amp;R, <em>mes beaux<em>, and suggest~! Please? *bats eyelashes*


End file.
